User talk:El Delcroy
You have been ask befor but please use the Preview Button located next to the Save Button. This allows you to proofread your edit before saving it, and allows others to monitor the Recent changes page for potential vandalism.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Not sure what you want, I made this page. Please tell me what is the trouble.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:01, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ok you use ms explorer. I didnt see the same think since I use firefox. I'll have to check it tomorrow since I have to get some sleep.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:04, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Please look at the sandbox and tell me what you think, this code make it look good in both firefox and ie.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:19, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Dude, that's awesome. Do you know how to remove the contents box? I've seen that done before, where profiles don't have it, and it's pretty cool'n all. If you can't do it, I'll live, whatever.-- El Delcroy 18:22, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Add somewhere on the page. --Fyren 18:30, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::: Thanks a ton-- El Delcroy 18:31, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::As a thanks maybe you will let me borrow you Wenslauss' Faith to make a new screenshot? You can request the sandbox to be deleted with —'├ Aratak ┤' 18:41, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: That seems liek not enough, sure i'll give you the pic... http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9646/faithqn3.png-- El Delcroy 20:04, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Thank you but I just realize that I needed Wenslauss' Chalise :s but thanks.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:20, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah I was about to say. I looked up Wenslauss' Faith and it looked liek ti had a pretty good picture. YW though. And thanks for your help! (you too Fyren)-- El Delcroy 21:22, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Fun page Please create your fun page under your user name not on the main page. I have moved your page to User:El Delcroy /Jamal's Bone Staff.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:22, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, i made it and i said to myself, CRAP@!!! so thanks for that-- El Delcroy :D 17:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) ├ Aratak ┤]]' 17:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) ... Umm matt u shoulda done it urself -.- i did mine myself...more fun and u get more credit...laughs wow were nerds Peace [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)]] 13:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) U definately got inspiration from me ROFL pwnage point for Kyle...or Asmodius :What? where did i get your inspiration? i was looking at user lookups because i was jealous. yours is kinda messed up btw lol -- El Delcroy :D 13:48, 31 December 2006 (CST) :~~Edit~~ :Haha oh man we are nerds, and our users are definatly not the best, look at Smurf's user lookup, it's AMAZING. and Gem's is good! lol *giggles* finnaly mastered wikicode omg thats worst than mastering D&D omg...look at my page no longer messed up [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:08, 13 January 2007 (CST) GH button the igom guild hall button dosent work try things out b4 u finialize them thanks [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) :hEY, i know it doesnt work. I jsut havent gone to make the page boxes -.- poser, more userboxes grrrrrr lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) :i've discovered the many possibilites of awesome user boxes. my fav are the 2 black figure ones-- El Delcroy :D 20:50, 9 January 2007 (CST) ya i had to ditch a couple...the gf box *cries and laughs at the same time [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) :lmao -- El Delcroy :D 21:38, 11 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:54, 12 January 2007 (CST) :KK, good to know Gem, cya 'round -- El Delcroy :D 00:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Remember to update the user box. :) -- (talk) 03:18, 13 January 2007 (CST) funky name? matt can i put the signature name instead of the regular asmodius under youre friends w/o u reverting it i mean [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 12:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) :why?-- El Delcroy :D 18:01, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::kus its a ton more amazing than Asmodius...[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:55, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::well... people see it on your talk page... it doesnt amtter that much doesit?-- El Delcroy :D 19:04, 14 January 2007 (CST)